Many types of heat exchangers in use today employ two spaced header and tank constructions. Generally parallel, open ended tubes interconnect the header and tank constructions and are in fluid communication with the interior of each. In many cases, plate or serpentine fins are disposed across the tubes between the header and tank constructions. Typical examples of such heat exchangers are vehicular radiators and condensers, although such heat exchangers may be found in many other applications as well.
Assembly of heat exchangers by the insertion of open-ended tubes into holes in opposing header portions of header and tank constructions has posed difficulties in the past. The tubes are often made of materials which are relatively soft and, hence, the tubes can easily be damaged during insertion into the holes on the headers, especially on a mass production basis. Such damage can include the bending of the tube walls or end, which can either restrict or hinder fluid flow therethrough.
It is difficult to assemble the parts of the header and tank construction and it is difficult to precisely position the tubular elements and maintain the proper distances between them.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.